Where danger lurks
by Sydney.d
Summary: Edited story of PRMF. CH 3: I dun believe in magic UPDATED!
1. Ch 1: Danger

**Ch1: Where Danger lurks**

_Ps. Hi there, my first fanfict of Mystic Force. Hope you like it, i made some changes to it from my previous one, andchap 2 is on its way. This story may not be thatgood i think, but no flames pls... im working on it. thnks ya all! Do leave comments behind too:)_

**

* * *

**

"Madi, studying again? Isn't there something that interest you?" Vida asked, pulling out a chair beside Madison.

"Oh hi, Vida. I'm doing the preps for a test tomorrow," Madison bit the tip of her pen unknowingly.

"Great, is there a test?"

Madison nodded and giggled at her twin's carelessness. Vida never paid attention to class or copy notes. She always relied on her best friend cum sister, Madison to inform her. Nevertheless, she was able to scrape through several papers and that was fine with her.

"What subject is it, anyway?" Vida asked bored, taking out her pen and notebook.

"Maths, chapter 15 and 16."

Vida noted it down.

"Look Madi, I've got to go first," Vida grabbed her bag pack and sprinted towards the college main gate.

Madison could only shake her head and smile at her twin's recklessness. Now, at sixteen, they were studying in the same local college.

Her life was a total blank page, no ups, no downs and nothing you would find interesting. Madison was already used to it. She was satisfied with having a perfect family, especially her twin, who could read her mind. Vida was her total opposite; she was in well a super-hip person, into her Deejays, cds, records and stuff, totally cool.

Pretty as both of them were, there weren't a guy in their life. Not now, and definitely not before. Vida was independent and more on the tomboyish side; she would never count on a guy, ever. A snickering voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello, plain Jane," Madison heard someone called out. She turned her head towards the direction of the commenter, Alicia.

She could only roll her eyes. Alicia, as always, walking around as though she was a queen. She was also the pom-pom leader and the most popular girl in college. In short, Ally is a troublemaker who enjoys tormenting girls and acting coquettishly among the males.

Winner of last year prom queen, Alicia was most afraid of anyone who might steal her limelight this year. She was especially worried that, one day, Miss Plain Jane might transform into a swan.

Alicia dismissed that uneasy feeling. Plain Jane Madison, a princess? Impossible.

At sixteen, she was already helping out in the sorority, ready to join the sorority sisters in two years time and she was looking forward to it. No way will Madison manage to squeeze into her social circle.

Madison ignored them and turned her attention towards a Mathematical sum. Experience told her that ignorance was the best solution towards airhead bimbos.

"Let's go, girls, we have work to do."

Madison closed her book, and laid back. The weather was fine and breezy in the afternoon. She was glad that Alicia and gang weren't looking for her trouble today. It was the last thing she needed now.

XXX

"Hey, _Showoff Russ_, going for a couple of shots later?"

"Not today, buddy. I've got work to do." Nicholas Russel, 17, shoved things out of his locker into his swimming bag.

"Hello, Nick," a girl gave him a slip of paper and looked at him seductively, "call me," she whispered softly into his ears.

Nick grinned as she hurried off.

"She has the hots for you, bro," Steven punched his shoulders but Nick escaped his punch.

"I don't even know her." Nick laughed and walked towards his prized Harley Davison.

Nicholas Russel, the star and prominent figure of their school. Handsome and an athlete, he won the hearts of many ladies with his killer smile and also well known for being a heartbreaker as well.

His roots were unknown to everyone, not even his best buddies. And he wasn't about to share with them about his history. All about him was a mystery and that was what attracted most girls. He fulfilled their criteria of tall, dark, and handsomely dangerous.

"Steve, I'm off. Tell the guys, I won't be there tonight. See you tomorrow."

Steven looked at Nick sped into the darkness. Sometimes, he didn't know if he should envy or pity him for the popularity and attention thrown to him.

XXX

Alicia got into her boyfriend's car.

"Darling, you are looking as gorgeous as ever tonight." He grabbed her and gave her a thorough French kiss.

It was only after they were breathless that they detached from one another. Alicia was sick of her boyfriend. If it weren't for his money, she wouldn't have gone out with him, much less allowed him to kiss her. She almost puked at his bad breath.

When he wanted to pull her against him again, she disentangled herself from him and said, "honey, where are you taking me?"

"It can wait. Let me continue where we last stop. You make me want to do those things, say those things," his breath was all over her again.

Alicia was angry but she daren't refuse him. The memory was too strong to forget. She was hit and punched badly the last time she pushed him away for his hard kiss. Alicia was only too glad that he hadn't taken away her virginity yet and she swore she wasn't going to let him take it away from her. At least not to him. She wanted to give it to someone she loved, and was ashamed of herself that she was still a virgin at 16.

"Elle, honey, you are so pretty, I could hardly take it." He laughed monstrously and drove them to a cheap motel where Alicia felt disgusted in.

"Why dear, did you bring me to this place? Are you sure?" As she recalled from the past two dates, he had taken her to lavish hotels and spas. Damn him, she thought.

"I have the urge to try new stuffs, and hope you will enjoy this thrill with me. Now, I don't want to see that dreadful look on your face," he warned.

She was afraid that he would beat her again and thus obliged him.

They ordered appetizers, followed by a seafood set, washed down with Chardonnay.

"You kept me waiting for long, love." Her boyfriend watched her with lusty eyes.

Alicia choked on her wine, and looked at him suspiciously.

He grabbed her wrist, "let's go. I could hardly hold on any longer."

"Where are we going?"

He smiled wickedly at her. "Follow me."

Alicia found herself in a room, stuffy and had a moldy smell she almost threw up. The wine was getting into her. She felt tipsy and ill. Soon, hands were hovering around her. Her clothes were taken off one by one, and with an imbalance, she fell into bed. Her mind was hazy and cloudy. She didn't know what was happening until she felt a sharp pain.

XXX

"Alicia?" Their Maths teacher called out. "Alicia," the teacher called again and there was no response.

"Elaine, do you know where is she?"

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"Forget it, the test starts now. I expect quietness throughout the test and no nonsense from you."

XXX

Alicia woke up and found herself naked, lying on the bed, clothes strewn everywhere. For a moment, she was wondering why she was there. Memories of the night before started flooding in, bits and pieces.

She whipped her head wildly around, looking for her so-called boyfriend. He was nowhere around.

She swore to herself that this was going to be the last time, in tears. She was out for revenge!

* * *

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **_Review pls_** :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) 


	2. Ch 2: Midnight shadows

**Mystic Force**

**Ch2: Mystic Force – Shadows at midnight**

_Ps. Here's ch 2, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Rock Porium -- Xander, Madison, Vida and Chip's work place for Tobey. They were all working part-time there after lesson.

Xander and Chip a year senior of the Rocca sisters and they were always fooling and goofing around, never serious at their work place. Nevertheless, Tobey was forever lenient towards them.

"Look here, sister, smile, say cheese," Madison Rocca held the v8 and willed her sis to smile for the camera.

"Very good, sis, hey Xander."

"Hi," Xander grinned and flexed his arms at Madison. As always, girls were constantly throwing themselves at his feet when he flashed his perfect _colgate _smile. Handsome and charming, he was a lady's man.

"Here Chip." Chip goofing around as usual.

Madison turned her cam around and saw Tobey walked in.

"Oh hi, Tobey, won't you taking the day off?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. But I realize there was some things I hadn't done and to be back here looking at my employees skiving instead." Tobey nagged.

Madison turned towards her sister and stuck out her tongue. Xander stood up and started to assign duties while he strode towards the armchair and sat down.

"Nah-ah Xander, so you are the only one with nothing to do?" Vida stood in front of him arms-akimbo, staring at him.

"That you don't know, I may be sitting down, but I'm actually very busy, up here," Xander pointed at his head.

At the perfect moment, the earth rocked. Minimal earthquake had caused the shop to be undoubtedly messier than before.

XXX

"Guys, I, grrrr, it's chilly and oh god,…I still can't believe why I'm here."

"Because we are on an adventure," Chip suggested.

"Sis, I have a bad feeling about this," Madison said.

Vida kept quiet and continued deeper into the woods while the others followed closely behind.

"Are we going to walk till midnight? The woods seem to be never ending," Xander whipped out his torch and shone around.

Just then, they heard the sound of rustling of clothes and the group stared hard towards the everglade.

XXX

"This is so my cue." Xander held out his hand and gave Nick Russell a diplomatic shake. "Hi, the name's Xander, and you might be?"

"Nicholas, call me Nick."

Madison and Vida watched the two guys shook hands and exchange looks. Madison thought Nick looked dangerous, not the handsome type like Xander but otherwise, tough and fearless looking.

Vida stared at Nick. At least he wasn't like Xander, that sneaky and lazy fellow, she thought with distaste. Who would fall for him?

XXX

"Why are you here, in the woods? Surely you would have heard of the rumors." Madison asked Nick.

"Heard someone yelled for help."

"Guys, look at that. Certainly looks like a door," Chip pointed towards their foreground excitedly. "Do you suppose we will find gnomes, or dwarfs in there?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we are all willing to find out."

* * *

_Reviews anyone?_


	3. Ch 3: I dun believe in magic

**Ch 3: I don't believe in magic

* * *

**

"Welcome to the woods," said a warm and kind voice. "You are the five chosen warriors, protectors of the earth and magical realm."

Five of them were taken aback and glanced around wildly, in search for the source of the sound.

"I am the sorceress, Udonna. When the five of you stepped into the forest, you stepped into the magical dimension. A few years ago, a great battle occurred in the magical dimension.

Dark magic conquered our realm and was about to enter the human realm when they were finally defeated and sent back to the underworld, But at a great cost. The gate was sealed with a powerful spell, but during Briarwood's latest Earthquake a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through."

"And what is that going to do with us?" Xander asked bewildered.

"It could be the end for both our worlds."

"Please, none of us are buying it," Nick waved off in disbelief.

"You are those five warriors, you are the Power Rangers."

"Oh boy, isn't that cool?" Chip exclaimed.

"I don't believe any of this. Our high school hasn't won in any soccer matches in the past six years." Xander said.

"Let's just hear what she has to say and decide anything else later," Vida decided.

XXX

"Here are your magical wands, take it wherever you go. They are of extraordinary powers. You will learn how to use the codes later on."

They accepted their wands, still unable to believe what was going on.

At that same time, Clare rushed out hurriedly and whispered something into Udonna's ear. She whispered a spell and disappeared almost immediately.

"I don't whether I should believe this. This all seems so unreal, so fictitious." Madison gazed at the wand on her hand.

"I'm with you, sis."

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this," replied Madison.

Xander added, "c'mon you guys, I guess it's time we leave this place."

* * *

_Ps. No flames pls, constructive comments are welcome though, thanks_


End file.
